Un noël pas si solitaire que ça
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: Takanori et Yutaka devaient passer le réveillon seuls,Yuu s'est fait larguer,Akira a eu des soucis mécaniques et Kouyou s'est trompé d'adresse.Les cinq jeunes hommes vont passer le réveillon ensemble et vont créer des liens d'amitié, et peut-être plus...


**Titre **: Un noël pas si solitaire que ça...

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

OS pour **Kippert-san**

**Pairing** : Ruki x Reita / Aoi x Kai ou Aoi x Uruha

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Contraintes** : Cinq personnes qui ne se connaissent pas doivent réveillonner le soir de Noël chacun de leur côté mais les circonstances feront qu'ils vont devoir le passer ensemble et apprendre à se connaitre...  
**  
Résumé** : Takanori et Yutaka devaient passer le réveillon seuls, Yuu s'est fait larguer, Akira a eu des soucis mécaniques et Kouyou s'est trompé d'adresse. Les circonstances ont fait que ces cinq jeunes hommes vont passer le réveillon ensemble et créer de forts liens d'amitié, et peut-être plus...

* * *

.

**Un noël pas si solitaire que ça...**

.

Noël, période joyeuse, lumineuse, période où les gens oublient leurs soucis pour se retrouver et partager de bons moments. Période où chacun offre et reçoit. Encore faut-il avoir une personne à qui offrir un présent. Car nous n'y pensons pas assez, mais certaines personnes passent le réveillon de noël seuls. Cette année, dans la capitale du pays du soleil levant, nous suivrons un jeune homme qui fait partie de cette catégorie. Il est orphelin depuis deux ans, n'a plus aucune famille ni aucun ami avec qui partager cette soirée de fête. Il n'est pas aimé dans son université et les gens ne viennent pas vers lui. Il n'en connait pas la raison, mais en souffre...

Ce matin, vendredi vingt-quatre décembre, c'était l'effervescence dans les rues. Tout le monde s'affairait pour préparer le réveillon, mais Takanori se dirigeait juste vers la boulangerie la plus proche. Il ne commanda pas dis-huit pains, quatre bûches de noël ou diverses pâtisseries à l'image de tous les clients présents. Seulement une baguette de pain pour accompagner ses repas de la journée. En prenant le chemin de la miteuse chambre d'étudiant qu'il louait, une affichette collée à un mur attira son attention.

.

_« Vous êtes seul pour noël ? Venez avec nous ! Nous vous accueillons à bras ouvert dans notre petit restaurant ! Adapté à toutes les bourses ! Parce que réveillonner seul n'est jamais agréable, même si vous ne consommez pas, venez nous rencontrer !_

_Joyeux noël ! »_

.

Takanori décida de garder ce nom dans un coin de sa tête, sans pour autant avoir l'intention de s'y rendre.

.

Il était dix-neuf heures et Takanori sortit de son minuscule logis pour descendre dans la rue. Tous ses voisins fêtaient noël, bruyamment, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais cela faisait mal à Takanori, parce que lui était seul et n'avait personne avec qui passer ce moment. En déambulant dans les rues illuminées, emmitouflé comme il le pouvait dans des vêtements chauds, il se rappela l'adresse du restaurant dont il avait lu l'affiche le matin-même et décida de s'y rendre. Sur le chemin, il vit de nouveau la petite affiche et décida de la prendre avec lui, pour être sûr de l'adresse. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'adresse indiquée, il se retrouva devant une toute petite vitrine sombre et mal entretenue. Il vérifia l'adresse une nouvelle fois, puis se décida tout de même à entrer, après tout, peut-être que l'intérieur était plus accueillant. Il franchit timidement la porte et un jeune homme brun l'accueillit en souriant.

« Bienvenue à vous ! »

Ruki sourit doucement en examinant les lieux. Le restaurant était minuscule, et ne comptait qu'un bar et quatre tables.

« Vous êtes venu pour le réveillon ? Demanda de nouveau le jeune homme, plein d'entrain.

- C'est bien ici ? Demanda Takanori en tendant la petite affiche.

- Oui ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir ! Je m'appelle Yutaka.

- Takanori. »

Un silence s'installa, et Takanori en profita pour détailler les lieux. Ce restaurant n'était pas vraiment bien entretenu ni décoré, de plus, il semblait être le seul client.

« Je suis le seul pour l'instant ?

- Oui, sourit Yutaka quelque peu gêné. J'espère que d'autres clients vont se joindre à nous !

- Vous espérez ?

- Eh bien mon restaurant ne marche pas vraiment et je suis venu ici seul pour réaliser mon rêve et ouvrir mon restaurant, je n'avais donc personne avec qui passer le réveillon et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de fermer le soir du réveillon, j'ai donc eu l'idée de l'affiche que vous avez vu, sourit Yutaka. J'espère que vous n'allez pas partir maintenant que je vous ai dit ça, dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

- Je n'ai personne avec qui réveillonner moi non plus et je ne voulais pas rester chez moi à écouter mes voisins faire la fête, alors je suis venu ici, je ne vais pas repartir maintenant » sourit Takanori.

Il s'installa au bar, commanda une boisson et discuta de longues minutes avec Yutaka. Une heure plus tard, la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un autre jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns. Il ne dit mot et s'installa au bar, commandant de suite un alcool fort. Yutaka le servit, puis reprit sa discussion avec Takanori tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le nouvel arrivant qui but son verre d'une traite avant d'en commander un autre.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda Yutaka en le resservant.

- Ça à l'air d'aller ? Répondit l'autre homme de manière agressive.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, il voulait juste être aimable ! Intervint un autre homme qui venait d'entrer. Bonsoir, j'habite l'appartement au dessus, est-ce que l'un de vous aurait des talents de mécanique niveau moto ? »

Tous se regardèrent et répondirent négativement.

« Aah, je dois aller réveillonner avec ma famille, mais ma moto ne démarre pas ! J'ai regardé tout ce que je connaissais, mais pas moyen de la faire démarrer ! L'inconnu soupira longuement.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui a des problèmes ici, pas la peine de soupirer plus fort que tout le monde, déclara l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Pardon ? Demanda le nouveau venu en s'approchant de manière menaçante de l'homme accoudé au bar.

- J'ai dis... »

Yutaka intervint à ce moment-là essayant de séparer les deux hommes qui commençaient s'insulter plus franchement. Le barman emmena le nouveau venu s'asseoir à côté de Takanori et laissa l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns déguster un troisième verre. Yutaka s'assit face à Takanori et soupira.

« Je n'ai quasiment jamais de clients et quand j'en ai il faut qu'ils se battent !

- Il m'a provoqué ! Se justifia le nouveau venu.

- J'ai bien vu ! Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Akira.

- Bienvenue Akira ! Je suis Yutaka, propriétaire des lieux, et lui, c'est Takanori.

- Eh bien je suis désolé, mais Yutaka, Takanori, je vais devoir vous quitter, il faut que je trouve le moyen de me rendre dans la ville voisine

- Vous ne voulez pas boire un verre avant de partir ? »

Akira soupira, puis se décida à prendre un petit verre avant de quitter les lieux. Yutaka partit lui chercher une boisson, le laissant avec Takanori. Les deux hommes commencèrent discuter doucement, pendant que Kai rapporta des bouteilles, puis partit répondre à son téléphone. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de conversation où Takanori ne répondait que timidement, Akira le taquina doucement :

« Tu es vraiment timide hein !

- Si t'as pas compris qu'il est timide parce que tu lui plais, t'es encore plus con que t'y parais, lança l'homme brun, toujours plongé dans son verre.

- Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! Akira, rasseyez-vous s'il vous plait ! Et vous, je pense que nous devons parler ! »

Personne ne répondit, mais Akira se rassit auprès de Takanori et l'homme accoudé au bar soupira, mais ne rejeta pas Yutaka lorsque celui-ci vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

« Quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Yuu.

- Moi c'est Yutaka, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'avais compris !

- Oui... Vous souhaitez passer la soirée du réveillon avec nous ?

- Je crois que je suis bien obligé !

- Personne ne vous oblige à rester ici voyons !

- Je devais réveillonner avec ma petite-amie, dans sa famille, mais je viens de me faire larguer, alors je n'ai nulle part où aller, et j'ai besoin de boire !

- Je pense que vous pourrez passer une bonne soirée parmi nous sans boire, il me semble que si vous vous ouvrez aux autres et sortez de votre verre, vous vous amuserez plus !

- Vous êtes barman, pas psy, laissez-tomber, je vais mal et rien d'autre que l'alcool me fera du bien, alors je vous en prie, laissez-moi ! »

Kai décida de ne pas plus insister, pour ne pas mettre l'autre homme en colère, puis il rejoignit ses deux autres clients.

« Vous ne deviez pas partir dans votre famille Akira ?

- Ma moto ne démarre pas, et je ne pense pas que je vais trouver quelqu'un susceptible de m'aider à vingt heures ! Et puis c'était pour aller voir ma vieille tante qui pique, ma grand-mère qui est navrée parce que je n'ai toujours pas de petite-amie, mon père qui me fera trente six mille réflexions... Nous ne sommes pas très famille, nous nous réunissons seulement à noël et c'est déjà un calvaire d'y aller !

- Et puis il en est déjà à trois verres, ce ne serait pas prudent de prendre la route, conseilla Takanori.

- Exactement ! Je vais rester boire avec toi mon petit Taka ! Dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules du plus petit.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien fait connaissance, s'étonna Yutaka.

- Eh ouais, le petit Taka est mon pote maintenant ! Roh, il est bien mignon quand il fait son gêné non ?

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'en est qu'à trois verres ? Demanda Yutaka à Takanori.

- Peut-être qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool ! » Supposa Takanori en regardant Akira d'un œil critique.

La petite clochette qui annonçait la venue d'un nouveau client tinta de nouveau et un beau jeune homme à l'allure androgyne franchit la porte tout sourire en saluant les occupants. Il s'installa au bar et commanda une boisson en attendant l'arrivée de ses amis.

« Vous attendez d'autres personnes ? S'étonna Yutaka qui n'avait encore jamais eu autant de monde dans son modeste bar-restaurant.

- Oui, je dois réveillonner avec une dizaine d'amis, ils m'ont donné rendez-vous ici, me disant que c'était un endroit vraiment sympa où on s'amusait sans se ruiner !

- Eh bien je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et un très bon réveillon, en espérant que vous vous amuserez ici ! Sourit Yutaka.

- Et c'est repartit, l'autre avec son sourire colgate ! »

Le jeune androgyne sourit, très amusé par cette remarque, puis se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé.

« Moi c'est Kouyou !

- Tant mieux pour toi !

- Tu t'es fait largué ? Demanda Kouyou, intrigué devant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Yuu.

- Pardon ? S'étouffa presque ce dernier.

- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est fait larguer !

- Tu connais ça toi aussi ? Dit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? C'est moi qui largue et pas l'inverse voyons !

- Quelle modestie ! Répondit Yuu ironiquement.

- Eh bien on m'a toujours dit d'être franc et de ne pas mentir, alors je dis une vérité que je sais vraie ! Oh et puis ne te lamentes pas sur ton sort ! C'est que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre après tout ! Oublies ça et amuses-toi ! C'est le réveillon de noël !

- Si m'amuser revient à me bourrer aussi rapidement que l'autre déchet là-bas, non merci, répondit Yuu en désignant Akira qui riait pour un rien et collait de plus en plus le pauvre Takanori qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Tu ne connais pas sa vie, ne le juge pas rapidement ! Peut-être qu'il a beaucoup de soucis et qu'il veut s'amuser ce soir pour oublier ! Et puis en ce moment, il est en pleine période de chasse ! Je te parie qu'il lui roule une pelle monumentale avant la fin de la soirée !

- Pari tenu ! C'est quoi l'enjeu ?

- Hmmm... puisque c'est l'objet du pari, tu gagnes, je t'offre l'un de mes merveilleux baisers, et si c'est moi qui gagne, c'est l'inverse !

- Tu voudrais que je t'embrasse ?

- Oui ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé un homme avec un piercing à la lèvre et j'ai bien envie d'essayer pour voir ce que ça fait ! »

Yuu regarda Kouyou comme s'il venait de mars, mais tint tout de même le pari, après tout, cela pourrait être amusant, et cet androgyne n'était vraiment pas laid, l'embrasser ne serait pas un supplice et cela lui ferait peut-être oublier l'espace de quelques instants la détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Yutaka, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, souriait de voir Yuu parler autant. Kouyou avait commencé le mettre à l'aise et cela était bon signe pour le reste de la soirée. Il partit de nouveau rejoindre les deux hommes aux cheveux décolorés et sourit une fois de plus en songeant au pari qui avait été fixé sur eux. En les observant quelques temps, Yutaka se dit que ce serait certainement Kouyou qui le gagnerait, car Akira était de plus en plus proche et entreprenant avec le petit Takanori qui semblait vraiment gêné, mais pas le moins du monde dérangé par les avances implicites que lui faisait l'autre homme.

Une sonnerie de portable et un cri firent retourner en vitesse Yutaka vers les deux autres hommes au bar.

« Comment ça vous m'attendez ? C'est moi qui poireaute seul là ! Oui... Oui... Mais si ! Tu m'avais dit à gauche, à gauche, à droite puis tout de suite à gauche, tout droit pendant trois rues et à droite... Mais... Rah tu fais chier ! T'aurais pas pu être plus clair ? Oui... Je vous rejoins plus tard, là j'ai un beau jeune homme qui va devoir m'embrasser dans peu de temps... Oui c'est ça, joyeux noël ! »

Kouyou raccrocha son téléphone l'air contrarié. Il s'était trompé de restaurant et ses amis avaient commencé la fête sans lui. Il comptait les rejoindre dans peu de temps, mais il ne voulait pas partir avant d'avoir eu son baiser avec le piercing !

De fil en aiguille, la soirée se déroula rapidement pour chacun des cinq jeunes hommes. Yutaka était heureux d'avoir des clients, qui de plus étaient vraiment sympathiques et qu'il appréciait beaucoup, Akira et Takanori ne se lâchèrent pas, continuant de faire connaissance en discutant avec l'autre, et Yuu et Kouyou guettaient les deux blonds du coin de l'œil pour connaître l'issue du pari tout en faisant eux aussi connaissance. Les heures passèrent et Yuu s'était déridé, avait sortit la tête de son verre et parlait à présent joyeusement avec le jeune androgyne qui avait complètement oublié de rejoindre ses amis, se plaisant bien dans le petit restaurant en compagnie de Yuu, son réveillon entre amis lui était sortit de la tête.

« J'ai gagné ! » S'écria tout à coup Kouyou en se levant de son tabouret.

Devant les regards interrogatifs de Yuu et Yutaka, il désigna du doigt Takanori, allongé sur une table, surplombé par Akira qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine.

« Je ne le pensais pas comme ça le petit Takanori, s'étonna Yutaka.

- Vu le nombre de bouteilles vides près de leur table, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il se lâche plus que d'ordinaire, supposa Kouyou. En tout cas ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ces petits coquins ! Rit-il. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il me semble que tu dois m'embrasser beau ténébreux ! » Glissa-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de Yuu.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença embrasser doucement les lèvres de l'androgyne. Kouyou lui rendit son baiser, caressant ses lèvres des siennes, puis il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Yuu, s'amusant à titiller son piercing de sa langue. Il remonta son petit muscle humide pour doucement l'immiscer entre les lèvres de Yuu. Ce dernier sourit et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser le passage à Kouyou, qui rencontra rapidement la langue de son vis-à-vis et s'amusa à la caresser fougueusement. Après plusieurs échanges passionnés, ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillants et le souffle court.

Yutaka, qui s'était écarté pour ne pas passer pour un voyeur, commença servir le repas qu'il avait préparé sur une table et appela ses quatre clients pour qu'ils se joignent à lui.

Ils s'assirent tous à la même table, commençant manger dans la bonne humeur. Akira et Yuu ne s'étaient plus fait de réflexions, chacun trop occupé par une adorable personne à leurs côtés pour se chamailler avec l'autre.

Ils discutèrent tous les cinq, se trouvant de nombreux points et intérêts communs. Chacun était heureux d'être ici, de passer le réveillon avec ces personnes-ci. Ils échangèrent tous leurs numéros, adresses et mails, se promettant de se revoir.

A la fin du repas, Takanori et Akira n'étaient plus vraiment dans leur état normal, chacun ayant un peu trop bu. Le plus grand nourrissait maintenant Takanori avec ses baguettes, le regardant avec gourmandise, ne cessant de répéter à tout bout de champs que Takanori était trop mignon, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les trois autres.

Ils furent les premiers à partir et, étrangement, ils prirent la même direction.

A l'intérieur du restaurant, Yutaka, Yuu et Kouyou discutèrent jusqu'au petit matin, aidant même Yutaka à tout nettoyer, puis ils saluèrent longuement le barman avant de sortir dans la rue.

« Tu ne voudrais pas m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir, demanda Yuu sans regarder l'autre homme.

- Non, répondit Kouyou, je ne fais pas ça en publique, mais si tu veux, viens chez moi ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

.

Le lendemain matin, Akira et Takanori se réveillèrent dans le même lit et paniquèrent quelques instants, ne se rappelant plus de la totalité de la soirée de la veille. Ils finirent par se calmer et Takanori se mit à réfléchir, se concentrant sur ses souvenirs. Pendant ce temps-là, Akira dévora littéralement des yeux le petit corps nu qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta de nouveau sur Takanori qui ne le repoussa pas et se créèrent de nouveaux souvenirs, ayant oublié en partie leur nuit passée.

.

Du côté de Yuu et Kouyou, ils n'avaient que très peu bu et se souvenaient parfaitement de la soirée. Kouyou ne fut donc pas surpris de se réveiller en compagnie de Yuu qui dormait encore. Il le regarda un moment avant que ce dernier ne se réveille et offre un magnifique sourire à l'androgyne.

.

* * *

Voilà, un autre OS !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^

A bientôt ! =D


End file.
